Sketch
by Akaikiru no Ryuukaze Ryota
Summary: Naruto tidak menolak karena ia merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Special Fict for SasuNaru Day. Shounen Ai or Yaoi. SasuNaru. Fic Collab antara saya dan Mikazuki Chizuka. RnR!


**Author's Note: **

Ryo: Yo! Watsap man! 8)

Zuki: O genki desu ka? X)

Ryo: Kami kembali hadir dengan Fict Gaje lagi! 8D

Zuki: *angguk2* Fic colab kami yang kedua! Sekaligus RP-an GAJE kami pula! XD

Ryo: Semoga tidak mengecewakan. =)

Zuki: *angguk2* =)

Ryo: *swt* Kenapa kau cuma angguk-angguk aja Dobe?! Lama-lama kepalamu bisa putus gimana?!

Zuki: *ikutan swt* -.-''' Kau ini moga-mogain kepalaku putus?! Baka Teme! Xp

Ryo: Ugh… =.='' Ya sudahlah… 8p. Mending kita mulai!

Zuki: Yosh!

**Warning!: AU, GAJE, OOC (SANGAD), LEBAY(WARNING! WARNING!)!! PENUH PEMAKSAAN DARI DUA AUTHOR ABAL!! Pwp (may be) SHOUNEN-AI or YAOI!! –Gax suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini! Don't like, Don't read!! Perhatikan baik2 arti kalimat itu! Xp**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love in Sketch © Genseki no Ryota and Mikazuki Chizuka

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto, slight Neji x Gaara

Rating: T

Summary: Special Fict for SasuNaru Day's. Naruto tidak menolak karena ia merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, lagi pula jika ia menolak tidak ada untungnya sama sekali.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**ENJOY!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pukul 12.45 tepat, dimana seharusnya makluk-makluk sejenis manusia pada umumnya mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, menikmati buaian-buaian mimpi yang hinggap di dunia masing-masing. Terlebih jika suasana hujan lebat seperti saat ini, sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk merengkuh di balik selimut hangat beserta tidur di ranjang yang empuk. Setidaknya pikiran normal dan hal biasa bagi orang kebanyakan. Bukan untuk lelaki berambut pirang ini. Dengan keadaan gemetar di samping sesosok lelaki tak jauh lebih tua darinya, berambut hitam kebiru-biruan bermodel pantat ayam, yang sedang memandangi atau lebih tepatnya mencermati berlembar-lembar gambar yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Bagaimana Teme?" tanya si pirang ragu-ragu. Si pantat ayam melirik ke arah si pirang yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu, lantas ia melemparkan senyum meremehkan. Tentu membuat Naruto kesal, "Apa maksud dari senyum meremehkanmu itu, Teme!" seru Naruto. Sang pantat ayam bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, malah ia kembali mencermati gambar-gambar yang susah payah di gambar oleh Naruto.

Kenapa ditengah malam hampir dini hari sepeti itu mereka berada di ruang santai seraya mengamati berbagai lembar gambar-gambar buatan Naruto? Inti dari jawabannya adalah karena tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke memberi pekerjaan rumah untuk Naruto untuk menggambar berbagai jenis hewan mau pun pemandangan, yang tentunya tak didapat dengan mudah oleh Sasuke mengingat Naruto berkali-kali menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tapi, dengan sedikit rayuan dan tantangan kecil, hal itu sedikit mudah di dapatkan oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya iseng-iseng saja memberikan pekerjaan rumah seperti itu, toh, ia hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar kekasihnya itu mencintai dunia gambar dan seberapa besar pula kemampuannya dalam menguasai bidangnya ini. Memang tiada guna, tapi Sasuke sangat menyukai momen terindah itu. Detail dimana ia bisa di sini adalah karena tepat malam ini, mereka berjanji akan bertemu di kediaman Naruto sambil membicarakan karya-karya yang dibuat Naruto. Deadline yang sengaja diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana Teme?!" tanya Naruto sedikit membentak. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Aku belum puas melihat-lihat, Dobe!" kata Sasuke geram masih melihat-lihat lagi. Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. Teme dan Dobe, adalah salah satu panggilan sayang mereka, walaupun tak pantas mengingat mereka berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih, namun mereka tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Asalkan keduanya saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu dengan lainnya sudah cukup bagi keduanya.

Sasuke membereskan lembaran gambar yang berserakan dan menumpuknya menjadi satu, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, memberikan senyum hangat padanya, "Selamat Uzumaki-san, gambar-gambar anda _tidak _ada nilainya sama sekali," kata Sasuke seraya mendapat raut sedih dari Naruto.

#.*.*.*.#

oOo SKETCH oOo

Oneshot. [Kebersamaan dan Keyakinan]

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto yang ada di samping kanannya beserta membawa kepala Naruto bersandar di pundaknya, "Bercanda Dobe, kau pikir aku serius dengan perkataanku barusan?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto gemas. Naruto mendengus kesal langsung mencubit perut Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan, "Au! Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memegangi bagian perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat cubitan Naruto.

"Kau ini membuatku jantungan dengan perkataanmu tadi Teme! Memang siapa yang tak kesal jikalau karya yang susah payah dibuat seseorang tidak dihargai sama sekali? Malah dijelek-jelekan pula! Huh!" bentak Naruto kesal. Melihat kekasihnya marah, Sasuke segera mencium pipi Naruto singkat dan memeluknya, sedangkan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu meringis senang sambil memeluk balik Sasuke. Menyamankan diri di dada bidang miliknya.

"Wah, manjamu kumat lagi Dobe!" goda Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto dihiasi semburat-semburat merah yang tidak di ketahui asalnya darimana. Naruto memukul pelan dada Sasuke, "Ini semua juga gara-gara kau, Teme!" seru Naruto agak malu mengakuinya. Mau tak mau sang Uchiha tersenyum senang dibuatnya, "Tapi aku suka kalau kau sudah manja seperti ini," kata Sasuke menambahi. Naruto tersenyum malu menanggapainya.

"Oh iya Teme, kau mau tidak, mengantarku ke rumah Gaara?" tanya Naruto sekaligus memohon. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang ke wajah manis milik Naruto, "Mau melakukan apa di sana?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke seraya berkata, "Sebenarnya aku ada janji mau bermain di rumahnya," jelas Naruto.

"Cuma kita berdua saja?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, ada satu lagi, namanya Hyuuga Neji, kekasihnya Gaara," kata Naruto menanggapi. "Hn? Neji ya? Oh, aku pernah ketemu dia beberapa kali waktu ada rapat di perusahaan ayah," ujar Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum manis, "Jadi bagaimana Teme? Mau ya?" pinta Naruto manja. Sasuke tertawa renyah dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak ajakkan kekasihku yang manjanya tidak tertolong lagi ini."

"Teme!" bentak Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya tertawa tertahan seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas dari Sasuke yang terasa hangat di tengkuknya, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna di kala ia merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menelusupkan diri di antara kaos Naruto, meraba-raba bagian punggung Naruto pelan

"Teme! Sudah lepaskan! Kau ini selalu saja mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan! Huh!" bentak Naruto melepas paksa pelukkannya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Sasuke menyeringai jahil langsung mencubit pipi kenyal Naruto dan mencium bekas cubitannya, "Kau ini semakin manis kalau sedang kesal, tuh, sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu," goda Sasuke lagi. Naruto mendengus seraya memukul paha Sasuke keras, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme?! Menggodaku terus-terusan seperti ini? Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya!" seru Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto dan membawa kepala Naruto ke dalam pelukkannya. Naruto menurut sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di jari milik Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya pelan. Naruto menyamankan dirinya dipelukkan Sasuke, menikmati setiap detik kesempatan dimana ia bisa bersama kekasihnya.

"Eh? Sudah jam 01.30? Entah kenapa aku merasa waktu itu cepat berputar," kata Sasuke hiperbolis. Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sasuke menatap kesal pada Naruto, "Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

"Mph! Kau lucu Teme! Aku suka jika kau bertindak berlebihan seperti ini," kata Naruto diakhiri dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Awalnya Sasuke merasa kesal, namun setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, entah mengapa ia merasa bangga dengan perkataan Naruto, menganggapnya sebagai pernyataan sekaligus pujian. Memang siapa yang tidak senang dipuji oleh sang dambaan hati?

"Hn? Suka ya? Kita lihat apakah kau suka jika kuperlakukan seperti ini," kata Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto a la bridal stlye, membawanya menuju kamar mereka –ralat, kamar Naruto tempat mereka berdua akan tidur. Naruto meronta-ronta di pelukkan Sasuke, "Teme! Turunkan aku!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Naruto singkat, "Tenang saja, pasti ada waktunya kok," kata Sasuke jahil.

Setelah sampai di kamar Naruto, Sasuke memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya lebar, menampilkan kamar Naruto yang berhiaskan remang-remang lampu kecil bewarna oranye, ia segera menutup pintunya lalu membaringkan Naruto di ranjang king-size miliknya. Sasuke mengambil sehelai selimut yang tersedia di sisi ranjang, tak lupa membaringkan diri di samping Naruto, dan sentuhan terakhir adalah menyelimuti tubuhnya serta tubuh Naruto.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja," kata Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. "Hei, kau melupakan sesuatu," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pura-pura berpikir, "Mm… mungkin ini!" kata Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh sang kekasih. Toh, ia menyukai cara Sasuke memanjanya. Sekiranya sudah cukup, Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman malamnya dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, saling membagi kehangatan. Tanpa memperdulikan awan yang masih menumpahkan rintik-rintik air yang jatuh menabrak bumi.

***

Pagi hari yang dingin, embun saling menyusul untuk menyentuh segala sesuatu yang ada di atas bumi, di samping itu, sebuah mobil bewarna silver meluncur kencang di jalanan aspal, membelah lebatan hujan yang datang ketika embun menghilang. Di dalam mobil, ada dua orang laki-laki yang menghuninya. Yang satu lelaki berambut pirang, berstatus sebagai penumpang sedangkan yang satunya lagi lelaki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan menyandang diri sebagai sopir.

"Teme! Kira-kira sekarang keadaan Gaara bagaimana ya?" tanya Naruto menginginkan sebuah nostalgia baru. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang melihat pemandangan hujan dari sisi jendela mobil, "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kalau aku menduga-duga sih, pasti dia baik-baik saja, terlebih lagi ada Neji di sampingnya," kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melempar senyum manis, "Yah, mungkin kau benar," kata Naruto mengingat Gaara sahabatnya waktu kelas 1 SMP hingga sekarang mereka berumur 20 tahun lebih, dimana dengan umur yang seperti ini sudah waktunya mereka mencari nafkah sendiri.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah megah bertingkat 5, memparkirkannya tepat di halaman rumah. Setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju pintu depan, lalu memencet tombol bel berulang kali, tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah terguyur hujan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas berat berulang kali melihat Naruto sudah membuat kericuhan kecil di pagi ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil seraya mengembangkan payung agar bisa menjadi tamengnya untuk terhindar dari guyuran hujan, ia segera menutup pintu mobil sambil berjalan menembus hujan menuju ke arah Naruto berpijak. Berulang kali Naruto menekan bel pintu masuk, akhirnya pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Gaara yang mendapat pelukan langsung dari Naruto. Tentu saja orang yang dipeluk terlonjak kaget begitu pula seseorang bernama Hyuuga Neji yang ada di belakangnya.

"Gaara..! Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi!!" seru Naruto semakin memeluk Gaara erat. Sasuke yang baru saja datang mentap kesal pada Naruto, "Hentikan pelukkan mautmu itu, Dobe! Kau ingin membuat Gaara mati kehabisan nafas?!" bentak Sasuke sewot. Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme?! Huh!" seru Naruto kesal seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke menutup payung yang dipakainya dan meletakkan payung itu di lantai, lalu ia pun merangkul pundak Naruto, "Kenapa memeluk orang lain seerat itu sih? Padahal ada kekasihmu yang mengharapkannya," bisik Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tamparan pelan dari Naruto, "aduh!" ringis Sasuke.

"Ugh! Kadang-kadang narsismu itu kelewatan!" seru Naruto yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan Gaara yang berhasil terlepas dari pelukkan Naruto langsung menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara kasar. Neji hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya pelan, "Salah satu ciri khas Naruto memang seperti itu 'kan? Ternyata semua perkataanmu tentang Naruto itu benar adanya," kata Neji maklum. Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukkan kepala, "Yah, kau benar, lama juga tidak melihat Naruto semesra ini dengan Sasuke," kata Gaara memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling melempar ejekkan masing-masing.

"Gaara..! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja 'kan? Apalagi kalau ada si-" Naruto memandang Neji yang wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah, mengharuskan Naruto cekikikan tidak jelas disusul pula oleh Sasuke yang tersenyum mengerti. "Eng… lebih baik kita membicarakan sesuatu di dalam saja, tidak enak kalau di luar dengan suasana dingin seperti ini," kata Gaara mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan segera memasuki rumah Gaara, meninggalkan suasana dingin yang menusuk kulit. Setelah keempat lelaki tersebut memasuki rumah, Gaara mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke ruang santai sedangkan Neji berjalan menuju dapur, hendak menyuguh kedua tamunya dengan minuman mau pun makanan ringan. Mengabaikan tugas Neji, saat ini Gaara dan Naruto serta Sasuke saling terduduk berhadapan.

"Oh iya Gaara, Neji itu menurut Gaara seperti apa?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Gaara agak terkejut mendapati Naruto bertanya hal ini, ia melempar pandang ke arah Naruto, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya, "Kenapa? Tidak ada sih, hanya ingin tahu saja kok," kata Naruto riang.

Ingatlah, salah satu keturunan Uchiha jenius telah hadir di sini, pastinya ia 'lah yang paling tahu dan paham berada dipikiran Gaara saat ini. Sasuke tahu kalau Gaara tidak semudah itu mengatakannya, namun ia tak bisa mengingkari bahwa dirinya juga penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Gaara lontarkan.

"Bagaimana ya? Mm… dia orangnya baik, jenius, tampan. Yah, kupikir hanya itu saja," kata Gaara yang mendapat raut wajah kurang puas dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau 'hanya itu saja'," kata Neji yang baru saja datang seraya membawa nampan berisikan empat cangkir coklat panas dan sekotak kue manis mau pun pahit –spesial untuk orang selain Naruto serta kemungkinan Gaara juga. Neji meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Gaara dan duduk di samping Gaara, "Jadi apa alasanmu? Hm?" tanya Neji merangkul pundak Gaara.

Gaara hendak melepaskan rangkulan Neji, tapi hal itu ia urungkan karena tangan Neji rupanya tak ingin diganggu, "Menurutmu memangnya apalagi?" tanya Gaara tersenyum mengejek. Neji memandang aneh ke arah Gaara, "Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Jawab sajalah. Lagi pula kedua orang ini juga penasaran, " kata Neji sambil menujuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya ke arah Gaara. Gaara menelan ludah secara paksa mendapat pandangan dari mereka berdua, "Hh… baiklah-baiklah, kalian bertiga ini memang pintar memojokkan orang!" kata Gaara menyerah.

'Kalian bertiga' yang disebutkan Gaara mengangguk puas. Beberapa detik Gaara terdiam akhirnya ia berkata, "A-aku beruntung mendapatkannya," Gaara menunduk malu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar senyum yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Neji tersenyum puas langsung mengecup pipi Gaara yang bersemu merah, "Sudah ku duga, pasti tidak 'hanya itu saja', " kata Neji mengacak-acak rambut merah Gaara dengan gemas.

Naruto tertawa riang melihat wajah Gaara yang semakin memerah, ia lalu mengambil secangkir coklat panas di atas nampan dan meminumnya. Sekali teguk, muka Naruto berubah warna menjadi pucat pasi, "Nhk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ghk!" Naruto agak terbatuk. Sasuke menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, "Kau kenapa, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke panik sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan. Naruto memukul-mukul lantai tidak jelas, "Pahit!" serunya keras.

Neji terpaksa menahan senyum paksa mendengar komentar Naruto, "Tentu saja pahit, pasti kau mengambil coklat panas untuk Sasuke 'kan?" tanya Neji masih merangkul Gaara. Naruto menoleh pada Neji, "Ke-kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" seru Naruto menunjuk Neji kesal. Neji tersenyum, "Dan kenapa kau tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu?" kata Neji yang mendapat seringai dari Sasuke, "Heh, tau saja kau apa yang kusuka."

"Yah… setidaknya selera kita sama 'kan?" kata Neji melirik Gaara. Mengerti maksud Neji, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala setuju, ia pun menatap Naruto lembut.

"Ugh!" ringis Naruto menahan rasa pahit yang menyebar di lidahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto, membawa wajah Naruto berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto, lebih tepatnya membersihkan sisa cairan coklat panas yang menempel di sana, "Siapa bilang pahit? Manis kok," kata Sasuke mencicipi sisa cairan coklat panas tadi, "terlebih lagi jika…" lanjut Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto mendekat ke wajahnya, bermaksud ingin menciumnya. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui rencana Sasuke, reflek mengambil bantal yang asalnya entah dari mana dan menjadikannya dinding antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke, dan secara sukses ciuman Sasuke terlampiaskan di bantal tersebut.

"Tidak ada kesempatan!" seru Naruto pura-pura kesal. Sasuke menyipitkan kedua mata seraya mengambil paksa bantal itu dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat, "Cih! Bantal pengganggu!" gerutunya kesal.

"Tapi berguna untukku!" kata Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berulang kali melihat dua sejoli di hadapannya bermesra-mesra ria tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar. Memaklumi hal itu, Gaara mengambil kue yang tersedia dan memakannya. Tak jauh beda dari keadaan Naruto tadi, Gaara menelan kue itu secara paksa, wajahnya terlihat pucat, tapi tidak sepucat pasi seperti Naruto. Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji begitu mendapati raut wajah Gaara yang sudah berubah warna. Gaara menggeleng cepat dan mengacungkan kue itu di depan muka Neji, "Kuenya terlalu manis!" desis Gaara tidak suka.

Neji menghela nafas, "Dan kue yang kau makan itu pasti untuk Naruto," kata Neji yang mendapat tatapan kenapa-tidak-bilang-dari-tadi oleh Gaara. Neji sekali lagi menghela nafas berat, "Yah, jawabannya tak perlu kuulangi lagi 'kan?" tanya Neji pada Gaara. Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah, sini biar aku saja yang memakan kuenya! Dari pada dibuang percuma," kata Neji memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara dan mengarahkan kue yang ada di tangan Gaara ke arah mulutnya sendiri, dengan sigap Neji memakan seluruh kue yang disuapi oleh Gaara.

"Duh mesranya… sampai tidak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitar," goda Naruto berhasil membuat wajah Gaara memerah sekaligus menatap aneh pada Naruto, 'Bukannya dia dan Sasuke yang mulai duluan?' batin Gaara sweatdrop.

"Hn? Ternyata hujannya sudah berhenti," gumam Sasuke memandangi jendela. Mendengar gumaman Sasuke, mata Naruto berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?!" kata Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Hei, hei, hei! Kau kenapa?" kata Sasuke bingung. Naruto menggeleng pelan, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata paling indah dan muka paling manis. Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa di balik perlakuan Naruto tersebut, "Oke, pasti ada yang kau inginkan, apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, "Berenang, mau 'kan?" tanya Naruto menunjukkan senyum paling manis. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Hah? Setelah hujan lebat begini mau berenang? Kau mau cari penyakit?" kata Sasuke sukses dibalas dengan kerucutan bibir oleh Naruto, "Ayolah Teme! Lagi pula berenang itu sehatkan? Ya 'kan Gaara? Di rumah Gaara juga ada kolam renangnya 'kan?" tanya Naruto memandang Gaara. Gaara ragu antara mengangguk atau menggeleng, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Yeay! Ayo kita semua berenang!" seru Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke depan. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan memegang lengan Naruto, "Dobe ini kalau ada maunya tidak bisa ditolak," kata Sasuke heran.

Gaara juga ikut berdiri, "Kalau begitu ayo kalian ikut aku. Neji, bisa kau bereskan semua ini?" kata Gaara mendapat anggukan lemah dari Neji, "baguslah kalau begitu," lanjut Gaara seraya mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan Neji yang tertunduk lemah.

'Serasa menjadi pembantu Gaara,' batinnya sok miris

Neji segera mengambil gelas-gelas dan mengumpulkannya di atas nampan, tak lupa juga ia membersihkan sisa-sisa kue yang dimakan tadi. Setelah selesai, sejenak ia memandangi gelas dan kue, sekelebat pikiran mulai menguasai otaknya. Namun ia langsung mengusir pikiran tersebut, bukan berarti ia tidak akan melakukannya.

***

BYUURR!!!

"Yeay! Gyah! Dingin!" seru Naruto senang berenang ke sana kemari. Sasuke yang melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang seksi, rupanya juga tergoda untuk menikmati kolam renang dengan menyeburkan diri, mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan apa pun sesukanya pada Naruto. Itulah si Uchiha bungsu.

Tak perlu bertanya lagi, Sasuke berenang mengejar Naruto yang sudah berenang kencang menuju pertengahan kolam. Berhasil mengejar, Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Tarik nafas yang panjang dan tahan Dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mempertemukan kedua alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Sayang sekali waktumu sudah habis," kata Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto, tenggelam secara bersamaan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di dalam sana, yang pasti berhasil membuat Naruto lupa akan bernafas dan menikmati undangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Gaara masih menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek di atas lutut, terduduk santai di pinggir kolam. Tidak memperdulikan dua sosok sahabatnya yang menghilang dari pandangan. Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, Neji menyusul Gaara seraya untuk kedua kalinya membawa nampan berisikan empat minuman dingin dan cemilan berupa coklat berbentuk lingkaran kecil, meletakkannya di samping kanan Gaara dan mendudukkan diri di samping nampan.

Gaara menghirup napas panjang dan membuangnya lega. Ia pun mengambil gelas berisikan minuman bewarna merah hendak meminumnya, tapi hal itu terhalangi ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan terukir di sisi gelas, membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan tersebut, "Sasuke?" gumam Gaara menoleh ke arah Neji yang ternyata juga memandangnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Kenapa ada nama Sasuke di gelas ini?" tanya Gaara bingung. Neji tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan air kolam dengan kakinya, "Itu jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Untung saja kau melihat tulisan nama Sasuke, kalau tidak aku yakin kau akan meminumnya dan kemungkinan muntah seketika," kata Neji hiperbolis. Gaara meletakkan jus tomat yang hampir ia minum tadi ke atas nampan, "Kenapa dinamai segala sih?" kata Gaara risih.

Neji mengambil gelas berisikan minuman bewarna hijau muda seraya memberikannya pada Gaara, "Agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti tadi pagi," jelas Neji. Gaara mengangguk aneh sambil menerima mminuman yang diberikan Neji, "Ada-ada saja kau ini," komentar Gaara.

"OI GAARA!! NEJI!! AYO!!" seru Naruto yang sepertinya telah berhasil terlepas dari Sasuke. Tidak seutuhnya, karena Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Neji dan Gaara menggeleng pasrah ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih memeluk Naruto menenggelamkan Naruto beserta dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya Neji dan Gaara ikut bergabung dengan misi berupa menyelamatkan Naruto dari tangan maut Sasuke.

***

Malam ini tak jauh beda dari malam sebelumnya, hujan kembali membasahi sesuatu apa pun yang ada di atas plenet bumi, bukan salah airnya 'kan jika ia tergeret gravitasi bumi? Melupakan kejadian alam yang terjadi, sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang nampak berdiri di sebuah balkon besar yang dimiliki oleh rumah mewah. Laki-laki itu menggunakan jaket hangat dan selimut tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. Kedua mata biru langitnya menerawang jauh, seakan mampu menembus jarum-jarum air yang berjatuhan dari atas.

"Brr… dingin!!" keluh laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Naruto tersebut.

"Sudah tahu kalau hawanya sedingin ini, masih saja kau bersentuhan dengan malam," kata seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menoleh ke belakang. Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Teme, bahasamu ini terlalu 'tinggi'," kata Naruto kembali memandang lukisan malam. Sasuke menempatkan diri di samping kanan Naruto, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas, "Setidaknya bahasa 'tinggi' itu tidak terlalu sulit dimengerti oleh orang bodoh sepertimu," kata Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

Empat sudut siku-siku membentuk perempatan jalan terlukis manis di kening bagian kiri milik Naruto, "Kau ini mengejek atau memuji sih?!" tanya Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke. Lantas Sasuke memegangi kaki kirinya yang sakit akibat injakkan Naruto, "Kenapa menginjak kakiku?!" seru Sasuke kesal. Naruto tersenyum senang kembali memandang garis khayal pemandangan gelap berhiaskan beribu-ribu cahaya kecil, membiarkan Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

Merasa sakitnya menghilang Sasuke meraih pundak kiri Naruto dalam rangkulannya, serta menyandarkan kepala Naruto di pundaknya sendiri. Naruto tidak menolak karena ia merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, lagi pula jika ia menolak tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. Naruto menambah gerakkan dengan memeluk pinggang Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke menyukai sifat Naruto yang cepat tanggap tersebut. Sasuke mengelus-elus pipi Naruto lembut dengan tangan kanannya, mencium kening Naruto singkat.

"Dasar Uchiha!" bentak Naruto dengan semburat merah yang menjelajahi wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi sesuatu apa pun yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia semakin merangkul pundak Naruto erat, berusaha agar mengusir rasa dingin yang menggoda Naruto di tiap detiknya. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau tahu? Aku jadi teringat waktu kita duduk di bangku 2 SMP, waktu itu kau hendak memukuli Gaara hanya gara-gara ada isu kalau Gaara mengajakku selingkuh," kata Naruto membuka kedua mata, menampilkan bola mata elok nan menawan yang hanya dimiliki ia seorang.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Naruto hanya terkikik geli tanpa memperdulikan wajah Sasuke yang sudah pucat pasi mengingatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Itulah salah satu kesalahan besar mau pun kebodohan yang kuperbuat, kadang aku juga masih merasa bersalah kepada Gaara karena menuduhnya hal yang tidak-tidak, bahkan sangat mustahil dia lakukan," kata Sasuke seraya merubah posisi berdirinya berpindah di belakang Naruto, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menindih kedua punggung tangan Naruto yang berada di atas pagar balkon, serta menenggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan pundak dan leher Naruto. Intinya adalah tubuh bagian depan milik Sasuke bertemu dengan tubuh bagian belakang Naruto.

"Yah, kau benar, Gaara itu orang baik, buktinya dia mengizinkan kita menginap di rumahnya kapan pun kita mau. Dasar, pasti Neji beruntung mendapatkan Gaara," kata Naruto menikmati hembusan nafas Sasuke yang terasa di kulitnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, "Seperti aku yang sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu, hingga sampai saat ini…" desah Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto hangat. Naruto tersenyum bahagia seraya membuat gerakan kecil, gerakan yang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke yang dingin, bahkan bibir dingin Sasuke serasa hangat dan nyaman di bibir Naruto.

Seperti kebersamaan dan kesetian mereka, yang selalu penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagian. Dua hati yang menjadi satu, tidak akan pernah terpisahkan…

_

_

_

_

_

**Omake**

**[Moral Cerita]**

…

Serangkaian kisah yang menceritakan tentang dua orang manusia yang menjalin sebuah hubungan cinta tanpa paksaan mau pun godaan.

Hanya seurai cinta bening yang tidak memandang kelebihan mau pun kekurangan.

Tapi membutuhkan kebersamaan dan kesetiaan.

…

**Owari!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**oOo HAPPY SASUNARU DAY'S oOo**

Ryo: Jyah! Akhirnya selesai fic juga Fict collab kita. 8) Oh iya, ada yang ngerasa kalau judul Fict mau pun isi ceritanya cewek banget?! =.='' *ngelirik Dobe*

Zuki: Apa liat2!? *death glare Teme*

Ryo: Ng-nggak apa-apa. Salah liat orang. *ngeles*

Zuki: -.-''' | O ya Minna-sama, tadinya Fic colab kami yang ini mau dijadikan fic Lemon. Tapi…

Ryo: Tapi nggak jadi karena sebenarnya Fict ini cuma mengisahkan kebersamaan SasuNaru yang terlihat mesra. Maunya sih gitu, tapi nggak tahu juga di mata Minna-sama seperti apa. Tapi maksud kami yah seperti itu, ayo mengertilah…! T.T *lebay mode* *digaplok*

Zuki: *swt* Kumat dah. -.-''' Tapi bener juga perkataan Teme, maksud kami hanya untuk mengisahkan cinta SasuNaru yang tidak hanya dilukiskan dengan berhubungan secara fisik, namun juga secara batin atau rohani. –halah!- XDD Ntah itu terbahas di sini atau gax. T^T Dan di sini kami juga mencoba membuat suasana persahabat yang kental dengan menambah NejiGaa. Tapi, gax taunya malah ancur. Huwee…! Ancur ancur ancur diriku, -lha?- *di kemplanx*

Ryo: *ikutan swt* hancur dah! =.=''' Yah, Semoga saja tidak terlalu hancur, Dobe. =)

Zuki: Mm! *angguk2*=)

Ryo: =.=''' Sinikan kepalamu! Tak penggal pakai golok biar putus sekalian! 8P *pyscho mode* *digampar*

Zuki: Teme gila! Pergi kau! Hus hus! XP *ngusir2 gaje* *depaked*

Ryo: *ngelempar Dobe*

Zuki: *nghajar Teme*

~o0o~

Fic kami memang tidak lepas dari Typo maupun kesalahan yang lainnya, maka dari itu, kami mohon dengan sangat, maapkanlah segala kesalahan kami.^^

…

Akhir kata…

Kami tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

Sayonara Minna-sama! =)

…

Salam persahabatan! =)

~ Ryo & Zuki ~


End file.
